justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cut game content from Just Cause 3
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of Just Cause 3, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. A discussion about this is at Thread:23697. Several things below may spoil things from the game, or its DLCs. Microtransactions At one point the developers considered adding microtransactions into Just Cause 3. We know this from the screenshots that were leaked in November 2014, before the game was announced. The game developers denied this and said that they reconsidered their business model to stay with full price games. The final game does not have any microtransactions and is available at full price. Altered names for vehicles, weapons and locations A select few famous gamers on Youtube were each allowed to play the game prior to release for a total of one day and upload gameplay videos. These videos had different names for many items. Those videos also often had different tags on them, like "Pre-alpha", "Visuals not final" and such. Weapon names *"CSV" became CS27 Misfortune. *"Fireleach" became Fire Leech. *"URGA Vdova" became Urga Vdova 89. *"UP39" was renamed to "UP-39" and then renamed again to U-39 Plechovka. *"UP-61" became UPM61. *"UPU 210" became UPU-210. *"UVK 13" became UVK-13. Location names *"Corda Dracon: Torre Central" became Corda Dracon: Centcom. *Cava Montana was called a "Bavarium Base" in the pre-release promotional video titled "Bavarium Base Takedown". *Porto Vena might have been called "Porto Sirocco" at one point in development. In the Di Ravello tapes, the character De Luca was a brigadier general at this "Porto Sirocco". It is possible that "Sirocco" could've been split into Sirocco Sud and Sirocco Nord and the port subsequently renamed as well. Vehicle names According to a leaked screenshot and some game files, all vehicles seem to have been named something else initially and the names "Urga", "Autostraad", "Mugello" and "Stria" were in most cases added later. The JC3 internal vehicle list can also be used to find some outdated names. *"Autostraad D70" became Autostraad D700. *"Kletterer 300" became Autostraad Kletterer 300. *"CS Assault Chopper" became CS Navajo. *"Placeholder Name" became Stria Obrero. *"Mugello Delphino GLF" became Weaponized Pescespada SS. *"Urga Pocomaxa X4" became Weaponized Urga Ogar. *"Eubus Eagle" (duplicate) became News Chopper. The pre-launch Rebel drop listed two Eubus Eagles. *"Kensington Serpente R" became "Kerner Serpente R12" and then Kerner Serpente R. *The brand name "Stria" was renamed from "Solar". *Game files call the U41 Ptakojester by the following names: **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_mm340" - This one drops paratroopers during a mission. **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_military_cargo_tank" - This one is programmed to contain an armored vehicle, but it's not used. **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_military_cargo_paratrooper". *Stria Kavala has a "LR-V" badge. Vehicles Completely cut vehicles *"Autostraad Snowmobile". Cut completely, but "v3001_bike_autostraad_snowmobile_debug.ee" still exists. *Submarine. Cut completely, but a camera script named "vehicle_submarine_camera" still exists. *Some military planes were reported here. *Amphibious car. Concept art was found for an amphibious car resembling a Gibbs Aquada. *Custom Stria PW 220 R-GT. *Custom Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *Custom Stria Cucciola. *Premium Squalo X7. *Premium Autostraad D90. *Premium Mugello Vistosa. *Premium Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Police Eubus Eagle. *DLC Testcar. This is a pink Mugello Vistosa with flames painted on the hood; different rear side windows and no spoiler. *Actual tanks with tracks/treads. *There's a functional civilian Mech in the game files. It's the same one as seen in storage during Storming the Hive, but strangely the mission uses 2D models instead of the functional vehicles. These can still be spawned with mods. There is also a section somewhere below for these civilian mechs. *Nobody knows for sure what happened with the Custom and Premium vehicles. All that is known is that the vehicle files are still in the game. But when the game is modified to make the vehicles spawn, they are exact copies of the default vehicles. The game files also mention: *"v1500_boat_solar_jetski_signature_01" - This could be the Stria PW 220 R-GT, but it's not really known. *"v0500_car_solar_oldmini_signature_01" - Could be the Stria Cucciola, but again, it's not really known. Some large civilian ships also appear in a pre-release promotional artwork, but those have not been seen in the final game. Similarly in two different artworks some kind of Medici Military ship can be seen, resembling a Kirov class battlecruiser, but this ship has also not been seen in the game. It could be that the Military Corvette replaced it. In one of those two artworks, tanks with treads can be seen, revealing that the developers had apparently thought about adding tanks with treads into the game. Why they weren't added is unknown. Mugello Vistosa rear end The Mugello Vistosa is the first JC3 sports car that was revealed in promotional materials. The rear end has been redesigned a little with additional ventilation holes. See the DLC Testcar looks similar due to its lack of a spoiler, but the DLC Testcar does have the additional rear ventilation mesh. Urga Bkolos 2100 Originally the Urga Bkolos 2100 armament was called "Tank cannon small". Now it is "Light cannon". Weapon on Urga Szturm 63A If you take a close look at the MG on the Urga Szturm 63A you will realize something is wrong with the design. See a close up picture in the gallery below. The gun mount has a blue ammunition box with a bullet feed that goes nowhere, while the MG itself also has an ammunition box and bullet feed. This means that at one point in time, this vehicle was supposed to have another weapon on top of it. Antenna on the Imperator Bavarium Tank The Imperator Bavarium Tank used to have a long vertical antenna on the turret. Rebel Corvette color At 3:14 in the "This is Just Cause 3" Trailer, the paint scheme was more of a proper military paint job (Like the planes). The released game shows the rebel corvette as a hastily painted vehicle like the land vehicles (with the exception of the Bavairium Imperator Tank) In even more previous concept art, it was revealed to be painted green, and to have a different tail rotor, more resembling one from an Apache or Mi-28. Police Stria Joia At the same time the Medici Police Department was depicted, the police Joias were seen in a clean form. In the final game, these are now rusted and decaying, indicating they haven't been used for a long time. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition: "The graphic design on this police car was inspired by the Lamborghini's used in Italy's police force. As the game progressed and we phased out the police forces, these cars are now, for narrative reasons, abandoned throughout the countryside but still driveable." Pre-release screenshots from the Medici Police Department page will show how the Stria Joia would be in a clean color. Urga Mstitel The Rebel drop shows a picture of a blue Rebellion version that has yellow windows. All helicopters of this type that appears in the game, regardless of version, have red windows. In concept art, it was also revealed to resemble the Kamov Ka-52 more, featuring a single machine gun mount, coaxial rotors, an upwards pointing tail fin and ordinary glass windows. It seems inferior to the Urga Hrom D, or possibly even the CS Navajo. CS Comet color In concept art of the CS Comet, it was revealed that it would originally be painted in a navy gray, with the letters "787" on the side. CS Baltdjur color As revealed through concept art, the CS Baltdjur was originally painted green. No other changes were noticed in the images. Stria Gioco shape As revealed in concept art, the Stria Gioco originally had a much different grille, headlights. Also noted were larger headlights, windows and wing mirrors. This was originally manufactured by 'Solar', revealed by the label on the rear. eDEN Corporation Urga Szturm 63A It has been reported that apparently in the game files for the Mech Land Assault DLC there was supposed to be a unique Urga Szturm 63A in this faction's colors, but it didn't make its way into the DLC. This vehicle was apparently meant to be in the Hive and at the eDEN Station: The Spider, as said in the game files. Like the other old eDEN drones it was rusted, had no roof-mounted lights and also had no slant back. It was meant to have a hardtop instead of the slant back, as well as feature an anti-aircraft gun and a spare tire under the chassis. It had a spot light on the anti-aircraft gun. This same vehicle was also apparently meant to be a sunken object under the Stingray, but the developers removed that too. U41 Ptakojester The U41 Ptakojester had many previous designs before the final. First the tail was suppose to be a T-shape tail, similar to a C-5 Galaxy. Secondly, there were little humps near the middle, like the An-225 Mriya, and the cargo door was changed too. The door originally had two latches holding the ramp up, just like real life cargo planes, and the door seemed to be able to be controlled fully on how it comes down, seeing as in the E3 trailer, it's only half way up. Urga Hrom D The promotional artwork version seems even wider and has large external fuel tanks on the sides. This one lacks color, suggesting it was in development before being changed into a simple design. There was also at one point, another version of this helicopter which went by "Boss_heli_prototype" in the game files. This helicopter also had a Bavarium shield similar to the Urga Mstitel and Imperator Bavarium Tank. The shield was not a contour but a sphere. Sometimes the rockets launch themselves when flying at low altitude. The minigun seems to be around the front chassis. It seems that Di Ravello was at some point supposed to use a shielded Urga Hrom D instead of Urga Mstitel. There's 2 pictures in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Civilian Mech The name in game files is "v0805_car_na_mech_civilian". The only thing it can do is force pulse. If the developers had a functional mech then why did they use 2D models in the mission Storming the Hive? Locations Citate Di Ravello Citate Di Ravello in an early screenshot has a communication mast in the area between the old town and Di Ravello's palace. For unknown reasons the communication mast does not appear in the released game. Le Galera Le Galera is depicted at 4:01 in the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer as having high voltage power lines in the beta. The line lead from the docks to the electrical station in the "first" courtyard. This does not appear in the final game. Sirocco In an early screenshot, the destructible concrete bridge connecting Sirocco Nord and Sirocco Sud is missing. The road leads up to the place where the bridge should be, suggesting the screen shot was taken mid development. The gas station north of Cirilla is missing. Cirilla, and Sirocco itself by extension has more dense foliage. Vigilator Nord In Nerd Cubed's first video on the game, the military radar array is in much better condition and there is a Stria Obrero with explosive barrels. This does not appear in the final game. Removed towns If you look closely at the bus stops' timetables you can see some towns that are not in the game. It is unknown whether they are just the unmarked towns or the towns mentioned were meant to be in the game but were scrapped. Weapons *"Stun gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. It's reported to be brokenish. *"DLC test gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. It turned out to be some kind of pink shotgun with no sounds and weird projectiles (also has no reload function). *"GuitaRPG" rocket launcher has been found in the game files. It's a guitar case that shoots rockets. This was likely the weapon for the cut mafia faction. Rico holds this weapon in a unique aiming pose. This weapon also appears in one of the loading screens in the final game with Rico riding a Stria PW 220 R-GT. Weapons on Rico's back An early promotional screenshot shows the weapons on Rico's back being pointed downward and being completely paralleled. (as in JC4) Now they're pointing up and are angled as a V. One screenshot shows there being two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on Rico's back. In the final game it is not possible to carry two of the same two-handed weapon. Mounted gun top handles The mounted machine guns on vehicles have handles on top, similar to the Urga Vulkan minigun. Maybe it was originally possible to carry them? Grenade launcher like in JC2 One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots (see below in the gallery) shows Rico using a weapon that is not seen. The weapon icon looks like the Grenade Launcher from Just Cause 2. This refers to the fourth picture in the gallery. Factions Medici Police Department According to pre-release promotional materials, the Medici Police Department was supposed to be in the game as a functional police force, but this was cancelled. The modifying community has found models and script settings for them in the game files. The police is still mentioned in the collectible Di Ravello tapes. Mafia Just like the police, model and script remains still exist in the game files. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that comes with the collectors edition of the game, Looch is one of the mafia characters. The book also has about 10 drawings of different mafia member heads. These guys were likely armed with the "GuitaRPG" weapon. Black Hand Apparently there was another character model called "Elite" that for unknown reasons, didn't make it into the game. It heavily resembles the in-game "Aegis" character model, of which, it is possible that "Elite" was renamed to "Aegis" and the old Aegis model (second character from left) was scrapped. (See gallery below) Black Market/game menu The leaked screenshots also show several different ways for the Black Market/game menu to be displayed. Originally Rico was supposed to access an unknown menu named "Profile" on his Grappling hook (see gallery below). It listed provinces, which due to the game being incomplete, were named "Province O" and "Province B" at "REGION1". It also listed "Air Time". The final design of the Grappler still has a small screen on it that displays multiple statistics. The full-size grappler model that came with the collectors edition of the game also has the same screen and allows a better view: *The parachute has been open for 30 seconds. *The time is 13:56. *There's 2/3 of battery left. *The player is heading to the north-west. *There's a challenge 3000 meters to the north north-east. *The player has traveled 437 meters down from where he jumped. *The player is currently in the air and has been in the air for 38 seconds. Burnt town LOD The burnt towns in Insula Striate look much lighter from the distance. The light walls are only visible at the most distant LOD level. Maybe they were originally suppose to have lighter walls, like the usual ancient ruins, or maybe they were normal towns, until changed to appear in ruins? Abandon Ship According to some pre-release screenshots and a video, this mission was supposed to take place during the day time, but the mission now takes place at night entirely. Also, a part of the opening cut-scene was used in a trailer. That cut-scene was later remade for the final game. In the final version Tom is not wearing his hat and the discussion takes place at Dimah's lab, instead of an empty room. Kasabian Trailer animated sequence The beginning sequence of the "Kasabian Trailer" is animated and features multiple things that don't exist in that form in the final game: *Suspension bridge that resembles the bridges around Panau City. There are no suspension bridges in Medici. *Rico's Mugello Vistosa does not have a spoiler. Originally the rear end of that car was indeed different. See above in the "Mugello Vistosa rear end" section. The different Vistosa still exists in the game files, allowing some Modifications (PC only) to spawn it for use. *The CS Navajo in the video is armed with a machine gun, in addition to the missiles. In the final game it has two types of missiles and no machine gun. *The Urga Postolka in the video is armed with a single machine gun in the front center. In the final game it has two, mounted under small wings on the sides. *Rico is armed with an unknown rocket launcher. There are several Rocket Launchers in Just Cause 3, but not that one. **It could be a Fire Leech in beta form. The design looks vaguely similar to it. Remnants of the original soundtrack There are a number of usable sound files, featuring unused music. Now they could only be useful for modifying the game. It could be parts of the original soundtrack composed by Henry Jackman, from before it was decided to get a new soundtrack from the composer Zach Abramsonm. Or these could be the sound files that would have been associated with the cut mafia faction. They are located at: "patch-JustCause3/archives_win64/game7.arc/sound/fmod_banks/diegetic_music" One would need the some modding tools to unpack the game archives, to get tho these files, but they are all listed below here. Tracks Combat Anthem 1 Combat Anthem 2 Control Anthem 3 Combat March Combat Somber Control Bossa Control Bossa v2 Control Brass 1 Control Smooth jazz1 Control Smooth jazz2 Control Strings 3 Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The new MVs are called Urga Szturm 63A. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. JC3 (leaked screenshot - loading image).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Some kind of a loading screen. Medici topographical map.jpg|One of the earliest maps during game development. Notice how the altitude circles would relocate several mountains. Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|Early promotional screenshot of Mugello Vistosa with the beta rear bumper. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|Early promotional screenshot with alternate weapon mounts. Maestrale burnt town LOD comparison.png|Burnt town LOD comparison. JC3 minigun.png|Pre-release screenshot of two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on Ricos back. Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png|Imperator Bavarium Tank with an antenna. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|Urga Hrom D with external fuel tanks. Those do not appear in the final game. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|A police Stria Joia. This one is clean, unlike the final version. JC3 DLC Testcar Front.png|Side by side comparison of the DLC testcar (pink Mugello Vistosa) and its proper counterpart. JC3 DLC Testcar back.png|Notice that it's using the beta model. Old rear bumper and rear side windows. Jc3 MG on Car.png|Urga Szturm 63A with messed up weapon mount. Jc3 GuiaRPG 1.png|The GuitaRPG. Jc3 GuiaRPG 2.png|Ricos odd stance when using the GuitaRPG. (This stance is a reference to the movie "Desperado") Jc3 GuiaRPG 3.png|This is the stance Rico pulls when holding The GuitaRPG. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|Urga Mstitel with yellow windows. JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Pre-release screenshot. The mission now takes place at night instead of morning. Also note that Tom still has his hat, which he does not wear during this cut-scene in the final game. JC3 landing craft and APC.png|Pre-release screenshot. The Urga Hroch is landing a CS Baltdjur, but this scene is in the day time. The mission now takes place at night (also note that the CS Baltdjur is capable of water travel, so it has no need for a boat to land it). JC3 rebel drop helicopters.png|In this menu, the second Eubus Eagle is the News Chopper. Look at the icons. Spectre Mark V.jpg|CS Spectre Mark V concepts. CS Spectre.jpg|CS Spectre Mark V concept art. Plechovka.jpg|U-39 Plechovka concept art. Grenade Launcher.jpg|UPU-210 concepts. Grenade Launcher?.jpg|Unknown weapon concept (possibly the CS Negotiator with carry handle and extra detail in front of trigger grip). M111.jpg|'M111' weapon concept. Likely replaced by the CS Predator. Missile.jpg|Unknown missile concept. SMG.jpg|Possible CS9 PDW-K concepts. Aquada.jpg|Amphibious sports car concept. Urga Hroch.jpg|Urga Hroch concept. Stria Bike.jpg|Stria Giovanni concept. Mstitel.jpg|Urga Mstitel concept. CS Baltdjur.jpg|CS Baltdjur concept. Mugello Squalo X7.jpg|Squalo X7 concept. Medici Police Department Eubus Eagle concept.jpg|Medici Police Department Eubus Eagle concept. Stria Gioco concept.jpg|Stria Gioco concept. Note the 'Solar' name. Urga Hrom .jpg|Urga Hrom D concept. CS Comet concept art.jpg|CS Comet concept. Hydra.jpg|Capstone Hydra concept. Capstone Gun.jpg|Unknown Capstone weapon. Medici-class multipurpose frigate.jpg|See also: Large ships in Medici. Beta Corvette.jpg|Original design for the Corvette. It was originally going to be manufactured by Capstone. Dame De La Mer.jpg|Original design for the Dame de la Mer 99. Dravec.jpg|Original design for the U-7 Dravec. Drone Gun.jpg|Concept for the "Drone Gun" and RC SM322 drone. Early Rico.jpg|The development of Rico Rodriguez. EMP.jpg|Concept for the EMP. Notice the Medici Military markings on the Stria Obrero, possibly meaning this vehicle might've originally been meant to be captured. "Elevated Bavarium Processing Line".jpg|Bavarium processing line development. Fire Leech.jpg|Fire Leech concept. Flowers & Crops.jpg|Development on the fields. Furia Mugello.jpg|Concept for the Mugello Furia MS-316. Garage concept.jpg|Military garage development. Gen Di Ravello.jpg|Development of Di Ravello. Icons.jpg|Icon feedback. JC3 Cover Art 2.jpg|Cover art concept. This has still been published among the games promotional artworks and used for a patch. JC3 Mafia.jpg|Mafia. Note, Looch is second to the left on the top row. Liberation concept.jpg|Rebel decoration concepts. Little General Concept.jpg|Concept for the The Little General. Looch concept art.jpg|Concept of Looch and another man. Mario.jpg|Concept art for Mario. Medici Concept.jpg|Concepts for Medici. Beta Mugello Quipozza F.jpg|Mugello Quipozza F concept. Pilar and Bocon.jpg|Two characters known as "Pilar" and "Bocon". Police station concept.jpg|Police station concept. Propaganda.jpg|Propaganda concept. Raffinati Vitesse.jpg|Mugello Raffinati Vitesse concept. Riot police concept.jpg|Riot Police concept. Rosa.jpg|Concept for Rosa Manuela. Sheldon and Dimah.jpg|Concept for Sheldon and Dimah. Beta Stria Kavala.jpg|Stria Kavala concept. JC3 locomotive concept art.jpg|Military train concept. Beta U41 Ptakojester.jpg|U41 Ptakojester concept. Beta Urga Postolka.jpg|Urga Postolka concept. Note the gun placement. UVK-13 SM28.jpg|UVK-13 and SM28 rocket concept concept. Teo concept drawing.png|Teo concept art. Annika Svennson concept drawing.png|Annika Svennson concept art. Black Hand concept art.png|Black Hand concept art. JC3 artwork (helicopters, ships and tanks attacking a town).png|Notice the actual tanks. This is also the second image showing some cruiser. Medici mountain castle.png|Large ships in Medici. JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|This is one of two images showing some cruiser. Stria Switzo Propaganda (early development concept).png|Stria Switzo Propaganda. Urga Hrom D HD shield.jpg|Shielded Urga Hrom D. Urga Hrom D HD shield front.jpg|Shielded Urga Hrom D. Civilian mech (unarmed) front.jpg|Civilian mech front. Civilian mech (unarmed) back.jpg|Civilian mech back. Civilian mech (unarmed) HUD.jpg|Civilian mech HUD. Civilian mech (unarmed) side.jpg|Civilian mech side look. Police NPCs.jpg|Three unused police NPCs. Shielded Urga Hrom D frontal minigun.jpg|Shielded Urga Hrom D minigun location. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3